An electrical motor, which is a rotating electrical machine, includes a stator provided on an outer circumference of a rotatable rotor. The stator includes coils mounted to a stator core via insulating bobbins therebetween.
As the insulating bobbin, there is known an insulating bobbin including a first insulating bobbin portion and a second bobbin portion, which are inserted from both end-surface sides of the stator core along an axial direction (see Patent Literature 1, for example).